¿Cuantas veces me encontre con tu mirada?
by Jimcat
Summary: Draco ha tomado una decisión importante, pero antes de llevarla a cabo, recordará cada una de las veces en las que sus miradas se encontraron, y cómo fue que la castaña lo hechizo
1. Chapter 1

**hola a todos!**

**bueno pues este es un Dramione que espero les guste...**

**obviamente los personajes no son mios sino de la fabuolosa JK Rowling**

**los dejo leer a gusto**

**Primer encuentro**

Han pasado ya 5 años desde que la guerra terminó. Algunas familias de mucho prestigio lo perdieron; y otras que no lo tenían, lo adquirieron. Todo se definió tras de su actuación en la guerra contra Voldermort, pero Draco aún recordaba que tras esa guerra, esa guerra en la que su familia había lo perdido todo, él había quedado mal parado. Había quedado en deuda con Potter y sus amigos, había quedado en la ruina y su padre había ido a parar a Azkaban falleciendo un año después.

-Draco, ¿estás seguro de esto?- Blaise había sido su amigo desde siempre, y había sufrido lo mismo que él tras la guerra contra Voldemort

-Si Blaise, ya te he dicho que estoy completamente seguro de esto, por primera vez en mi vida voy a tomar una decisión tan importante sintiéndome tan feliz y seguro de mí mismo- Draco tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos ese día y su amigo lo notaba; por eso simplemente lo felicitó y le deseó suerte

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo en cualquier momento, sean las que sean tus decisiones- Blaise le dio un abrazo y le deseó suerte una vez más

Tenía todo planeado, ese día lo pasaría repasando todo lo que tendría que hacer al día siguiente.

Tras repasar sus líneas muchas veces, empezó a recordar cómo había empezado todo.

Recordó la primera vez que se encontró directamente con su mirada

_-¿Los reconoces Draco?- Draco estaba seguro de quienes eran ellos, pero simplemente no quería que su tía lo supiera_

_-No lo sé, no puedo estar seguro- tartamudeó intentando ocultar que sabía quiénes eran los intrusos_

_-¿Seguro Draco?, ¿no crees que este sea Harry Potter?- Por supuesto que lo era, pero él no quería delatarlos, no después de todo lo que Voldemort lo había hecho pasar_

_-No, no lo sé, no puedo distinguirlo- mintió Draco_

_-Está bien, mientras tanto, mantenlos encerrados en las mazmorras_

_-Como ordene, señora- dijo Macnair llevando a Harry, Ron y Hermione escaleras abajo_

_-¡Macnair!- Bellatrix había tenido una idea –tráeme a la castaña, a la asquerosa sangre-sucia- al escuchar esto, Draco se puso muy tenso. Hacía mucho que ya no le gustaba ese término, hacía mucho que ya no le gustaba nada que se relacionara con Voldemort y su llegada al poder_

_-Sangre-sucia inmunda- le escupió Bellatrix a Hermione –veremos si eres tan fuerte como pretendes ser- la tiró al suelo y la miró con desprecio -¿es aquel Harry Potter?-_

_Hermione no contestó_

_-¿es aquel Harry Potter?- la misma respuesta –¿no quieres contestar?, bueno, lo haremos por las malas entonces- levantó su varita apuntándole directamente en la cara -¡Crucio!-_

_Hermione se retorcía de dolor y Bellatrix no tenía piedad de ella_

_Se detuvo_

_Bella le hizo la misma pregunta y Hermione se negó a contestar -¡Crucio!-_

_De nuevo, Hermione sentía que la carcomían por dentro. El dolor cesó y la mirada de la chica se encontró con la de Draco. Lo que Draco vio en esos hermosos ojos color chocolate le impresionó demasiado. El dolor, sufrimiento y ruego de piedad que había en esos ojos, hicieron que Draco se sintiera una basura._

_-¡Déjala!- Bella se volvió para ver a su sobrino -¡Déjala!- repitió Draco_

_-Pero querido Draco, es una sangre-sucia de quien estamos hablando- Draco lucía furioso_

_-¡No le vuelvas a decir así!- y con un hechizo liberó las cadenas que retenían a Hermione y desmayó a su tía_

_Después llamó a Dobby para que ayudara a Hermione, Potter y Weasley a salir._

_Miró a su tía, le quitó la memoria con otro hechizo y la despertó._

_Esa había sido la primera vez en la que Draco había sentido ese sentimiento protector hacia esa castaña, la primera vez en la que había sentido que había hecho lo correcto sin importar de quién se tratara_


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es el segundo capii**

**espero que hayan disfrutado del primero**

**estaré subiendo de dos en dos **

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

**Segundo encuentro**

-¿Hola?- su teléfono había sonado mientras él se dirigía a su apartamento

-¿Draco?- dijo una dulce voz al otro lado del teléfono -¿te encuentras bien?-

-Si- mintió Draco –pero necesito verte, necesito hablarte-

-Está bien, nos vemos en mi apartamento-

-Ahí estaré en unos minutos- Draco no podía hacer nada de lo que tenía planeado, sin antes hablar con ella

-Te quiero- Draco sonrió para sus adentros cuando escuchó esa frase por teléfono

Se dirigió a su apartamento, para tomar una ducha y luego dirigirse al apartamento de Hermione

Mientras se duchaba recordó lo mal que lo había pasado al finalizar la guerra, y cómo solo Blaise y Pansy habían estado a su lado.

Recordó también que al tratar de iniciar una vida nueva, sin todos los prejuicios que ser un Malfoy imponía, solo había habido una persona que lo había ayudado, persona sin la cual, el mundo mágico no lo hubiera aceptado nunca. Hermione Granger

Entonces, recordó cual había sido la segunda vez que se había encontrado con esos hermosos ojos

"_El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería abre de nuevo sus puertas para todo aquel que desee continuar sus estudios en este formidable plantel. El mundo mágico se enorgullece de que se reabran las puertas de este importante colegio después de haber librado una batalla que nos ha liberado del terror constante al que estuvimos sometidos"_

_Eso leía el periódico que Pansy le había llevado a Draco y Blaise para comentar qué harían con su vida_

_-No creo que me dejen entrar en ese colegio de nuevo- Draco sonaba desconsolado_

_-Claro que sí Draco- Pansy sonaba muy segura –es decir, nosotros no hicimos nada bajo el mando de Quien-ustedes-saben- todavía le costaba trabajo pronunciar el nombre –nuestros padres ya están pagando sus errores- su voz estaba cargada de odio –y nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con los errores de ellos, además, no tenemos la marca- en este momento, Blaise y Pansy se dieron cuenta del punto al que Draco quería llegar_

_-Ustedes no, yo sí- Draco se remangó la camisa y mostró la marca que tenía en el antebrazo izquierdo –yo si seguí ordenes de Voldemort, yo si estoy marcado, y mi padre fue uno de los peores mortífagos que existieron, sin contar a mi tía, Bellatrix-_

_-Tal vez si hablamos con McGonagall, ella pueda encontrar una solución- dijo Blaise_

_-000-_

"_No entiendo por qué nos pide que pasemos de uno en uno a hablar con ella" pensó Draco al esperar su turno_

_Pansy ya había salido y McGonagall le había permitido entrar a Hogwarts de nuevo_

_-No fue difícil, simplemente me dijo que era bienvenido, y que me portara como era debido- dijo Blaise con un tono resuelto_

_Draco sabía que lo suyo iba a ser mucho más difícil que lo de sus amigos. Entró en la oficina de McGonagall y se encontró con que no era el único estudiante en el despacho_

_-Tome asiento Sr. Malfoy- a Draco no le gustaba su apellido así que pidió que le llamaran por su nombre_

_-Tenemos entendido Sr. Draco, que quiere entrar a finalizar sus estudios en este colegio- Minerva hablaba con severidad_

_-Así es, profesora- contestó Draco temiendo lo peor_

_-Bueno, pues estaremos de acuerdo en que no puedo admitirlo sin más en esta institución- Draco se esperaba algo parecido, y tenía mil réplicas que hacer, sin embargo nada salió de su boca_

_-Pongámoslo a prueba, directora- Hermione habló por primera vez –creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad_

_Draco jamás se sintió tan agradecido con alguien, y su mirada se encontró con la de ella; era la segunda vez que sus miradas se encontraban y había tenido una sensación de respeto y ¿aprecio? hacia ella, le había hecho sentir algo que nunca nadie le había hecho sentir antes_

_Después de discutir durante una hora aproximadamente, Draco y Minerva habían llegado a un acuerdo, Hermione había intervenido a su favor desde el principio, y esto la involucraba más de lo que ambos hubieran deseado. El acuerdo consistía en compartir todas las clases con Hermione, en compartir torre e incluso en quedarse juntos durante las vacaciones. Todo eso durante un año entero._

_Ambos aceptaron, no tan felices como quisieran, pero aceptaron_

_-Pues bienvenido de nuevo, Señor, y espero que se comporte como es debido- tras esto, Draco salió del despacho, seguido por Hermione_

_-Granger- dijo Draco, y al pronunciar su nombre sintió algo extraño en el estomago –Gracias, muchas gracias, por lo de ahí adentro, ya sabes- y miró hacia el despacho de la directora_

_-No tienes nada que agradecer Malfoy- Draco hizo una mueca al escuchar el apellido –ya nos embarcamos en esto juntos, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer- Hermione había hablado como si se arrepintiera de haberlo ayudado con Minerva pero en realidad, Hermione había sentido que le debía un favor, después de que la ayudó a escapar de Bellarix Lestrange en su propia mansión_

**_espero que les hayan gustado estos dos primeros capitulos_**

**_mañana subiré los siguientes dos_**

**_Dejen reviews!_**

**_gracias por leer :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola a todos!**

**lamento mucho no haber podido subir el capi ayer... pero tuve invitados sorpresas...**

**bueno pues lo prometido es deuda**

**pero les tengo una sorpresa...**

**como ya se dieron cuenta, los capis son muy pekes asi que decidi subir todo el fic hoy!**

**espero disfruten de estos capitulos**

**Tercer encuentro**

Salió de la ducha algo más relajado, recordar ese momento en que solo ella lo había ayudado, había sido de lo más reconfortante.

Ring ring

-¿Hola?- Draco no esperaba ninguna llamada

-Draco ¿es cierto lo que me dijo Blaise, lo que vas a hacer?- Pansy sonaba un poco histérica

-Hum…- Draco sabía que no le serviría de nada mentirle a su amiga –si Pansy, Blaise te dijo la verdad-

-¡Wow!, ya era hora Draco, pensé que nunca lo harías, me da mucho gusto por ti- Pansy sonaba feliz –pero no puedo creer que me tuve que enterar por otra persona-

-Lo siento Pansy, no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar- Draco decía la verdad, con Pansy, nunca se sabía

-¡Por Merlín Draco!, sabes que solo hay una amistad entre nosotros y que me preocupa tu felicidad, solo eso- Draco lo sabía y se lo agradeció a Pansy

-Mil gracias Pansy, lamento no habértelo dicho-

-No te preocupes Draco, ahora te dejo porque tengo una cita con Theo, nos vemos- y colgó el teléfono

Le gustaba que su amiga tuviera a alguien a su lado, alguien como Theo, que era un buen chico.

Se vistió con una camisa blanca pegada a su cuerpo y unos pantalones negros que lucían excelentemente en él, se puso unos zapatos de piel negros, que eran los mismos que cierta castaña le había aventado años antes

Recordó la tercera vez que su mirada se encontró con la de la chica

_-Señor Draco, Srita. Granger- la profesora McGonagall se había reunido con ellos afuera del Gran Comedor –este año no habrá Premios Anuales, su torre, será ocupada por ustedes dos por el resto del año, así usted- miró a Hermione –podrá cuidar del acuerdo que hicimos con usted- miró a Draco –y podrán conocerse mejor, y llevarse bien o por lo menos tolerarse más, para que su tarea no sea tan difícil_

_-oo-_

_-¡Eres un imbécil!- la castaña estaba harta de compartir torre con Draco y él la había hecho enojar al meter a una chica a la torre y hacer cosas… no permitidas por el Colegio_

_-¡Ratona de biblioteca!-_

_-¡Hurón!-_

_-¡Matada!-_

_-¡Engreído!-_

_-Eres una tonta, por eso nadie se fija en ti, por eso Weasley terminó contigo, porque no comprendes nada de la vida, ¡Sangre sucia!- le gritó, esto a Hermione le dolió mucho pues todavía no se recuperaba de su ruptura con Ron_

_-¡Si no fuera por mí, estarías pudriéndote en tu mansión, sin poder llegar a ser nada en la vida hurón!, no puedo creer que después de todo lo que ha pasado sigas creyendo en la diferencia de "sangres" ¡Eres un completo estúpido!- y tras decirle esto le aventó lo primero que tuvo a su alcance: unos zapatos de piel negros_

_Draco se sintió muy mal, no había querido decirle eso, sabía que ella sufría, no le parecía que lo hiciera por culpa de la comadreja, ella siempre lo había ayudado, desde que entraron a clases, había sido su compañera, y todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora con ella, se había ido por la borda. Ella tenía razón, si no fuera por ella él no sería nadie. Era una completa basura_

_-Lo lamento Hermione- la chica lloraba en el primer escalón hacia su dormitorio –tienes razón, yo no debí decirte eso, no quería- Draco sonaba sincero y esto hizo que la chica lo mirara directo a los ojos_

_Era la tercera vez que se encontraba con esos hermosos ojos. Y la segunda en la que veía un dolor inmenso reflejado en ellos_

_Sin saber porqué, se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos en un gesto protector. Ella se desahogó y lloró en sus brazos, se quedó dormida ahí mismo y Draco la llevó a su habitación. Ese fue el inicio de una buena amistad_

**_y? les gusto?_**

**_dejen reviews, los espero ansiosamente!_**

**_nos leemos..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**aqui el sig capi**

**_los personajes no son mios, sino de la grandiosa Rowling_**

**_disfruten..._**

**Cuarto encuentro**

Salió de su apartamento y decidió pasar por unas rosas, decidió que fueran blancas con una hermosa rosa roja en el centro. Pasó cerca de un hermoso lago en el que algunas familias se reunían con sus hijos cuando empezaban a mostrar aptitudes mágicas y los trataban de ayudar a controlarla.

Recordó cómo había sido su cuarto encuentro con la castaña, y recordó lo feliz que le hizo poder estar con ella en Navidad

_-Sr. Y Srita- Minerva había entrado a la torre de Hermione y Draco –estas son las primeras vacaciones del ciclo escolar, y como ya lo habíamos acordado, tendrán que pasarlas aquí. Ya envié una carta a sus familias explicando su ausencia, espero que disfruten de las fiestas- y con esto, se fue_

_-Lamento que no puedas ir con tu familia- dijo Draco_

_-No te preocupes, mis padres tenían entendido que iba a pasar la Navidad con… en la Madriguera- Hermione sufría al pensar o pronunciar el nombre de su ex –y creo que es mejor pasarla aquí, en Hogwarts_

_Draco sonrió, juntos habían pasado momentos muy agradables, aunque también habían peleado múltiples veces e incluso se habían dejado de hablar durante dos semanas enteras._

_-Para compensarte, haré que toda la torre se vea espectacular para Navidad- Draco nunca había hecho preparativos navideños y no sabía qué era lo que iba a hacer para cumplir su promesa_

_Hermione se dio cuenta del dilema y decidió ayudarlo_

_-Está bien, pero solo si me permites ayudarte- Draco sonrió ampliamente y asintió gustoso_

_-oo-_

_-Será mejor que vayamos a Hogsmeade a comprar los adornos navideños y un árbol para lo torre- Hermione aceptó, subió a su habitación y se puso un hermoso abrigo blanco que la hacía ver hermosa_

_Draco se quedó atónito al ver a Hermione de esa manera: la chica tenía su cabello amarrado en un estilizado chongo, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus labios también, con un poco de brillo que los hacía ver más carnosos. Su abrigo blanco hacía resaltar su hermoso cuello y sus sonrosadas mejillas. Simplemente, estaba hermosa._

_Hicieron sus compras y regresaron a la torre a poner todos los adornos. _

_Draco colocó el árbol y las botas, Hermione puso algunos adornos en las paredes y agregó un bonito lago miniatura al pie del árbol y Draco pudo observar que habían dos figurillas patinando en el lago congelado por el invierno._

_-¿Quiénes son?- Hermione se estremeció ante su cercanía y se sonrojó mucho al percatarse de lo que el rubio la hacía sentir_

_-Nosotros- respondió sonrojándose aún más_

_Draco la miró con ternura. No lo podía creer ¿Draco Malfoy mirando a Granger con _ternura_? El mundo se estaba volviendo loco_

_Hermione sentía la mirada de Draco sobre ella, pero estaba demasiado avergonzada como para alzar la vista._

_-¿Me harías el honor de poner la estrella en lo alto del árbol?- Draco pregunto por atrás y le pasó la estrella a la castaña_

_-Yo...-dijo estirándose lo más que podía –es que no alcanzo- dijo regresando a su postura original cuando sintió que unos fuertes brazos la levantaban por la cintura para que ella pudiera colocar la estrella_

_-Listo- dijo aún con las mejillas rosadas_

_Draco la bajó y la volteó cara a él, aún en sus brazos. Sus miradas se encontraron y en los dos pares de ojos se vislumbraba una luz que nunca antes habían destilado. _

_Draco no sabía lo que sentía por esa chica así que decidió soltarla y continuar con su labor de adornar la torre._

_Ese había sido la cuarta vez en que sus miradas se habían encontrado de forma tan profunda_

**_reviews?_**

**_si sii siii!_**

**_jejejeje_**

**_nos leemos..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**ok... ya no hablareee hasta el ultimo capii**

**solo me keda decirles: **

**Disfruten... y DEJEN REVIEWS! jejeje**

**Quinto encuentro**

Recordar todo esto le hacía bien, pues recordaba por todo por lo que había pasado junto con aquella castaña que lo hacía delirar

Ring ring

-¿Hola?- de nuevo una llamada lo había sacado de su ensimismamiento

-Hola Draco- Draco se estremeció al escuchar aquella dulce voz

-Hermione, ¿qué pasa? Ya voy para allá- Draco se había retardado mucho debido a todos sus recuerdos

-Oh, lo siento Draco, tendremos que vernos hasta mañana- Hermione sonaba desilusionada –el ministro acaba de enviar una lechuza urgente y quiere {más bien ordena} que vaya al Ministerio ahora mismo- Draco se desilusionó, ya no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer al día siguiente

-No te preocupes, nos vemos mañana- Hermione notó la decepción en la voz de Draco y se sintió fatal

-Lo siento- Draco asintió a pesar de que ella no lo podía ver

-Y ¿Draco?-

-¿Si?-

-Te amo- estas dos palabras hicieron que las dudas de Draco se disiparan por completo

-Y yo a ti- colgaron pero Draco sabía que al día siguiente sería el chico más feliz del mundo

Regresó a casa y recordó su primer beso con la leona. Recordó la quinta vez que sus miradas se habían encontrado tan profundamente.

_Ya habían terminado la escuela, Draco ahora trabajaba en el Ministerio y Hermione también, pero ambos en diferentes Departamentos._

_Llevaban un año trabajando en el Ministerio y seguían siendo los amigos que habían sido en el último año del Colegio_

_Una noche, Draco se había quedado hasta tarde ideando una forma para declararle sus sentimientos a la castaña, pero simplemente no sabía qué o cómo hacerlo_

_Hermione se ha´bia quedado a trabajar hasta tarde pues había tenido un problema en el Departamento de Misterios y necesitaba arreglarlo antes de regresar a su casa._

_Hacía mucho tiempo que sus sentimientos hacia cierto rubio habían cambiado y esperaba con toda su alma que el rubio un día le correspondiera y pudieran compartir una relación más íntima; pero eso simplemente no pasaba y Hermione día a día perdía la esperanza cada vez más._

_-No puede ser que no le puedas confesar lo que sientes a Hermione- se decía Draco en su despacho –solo tienes que intentarlo, lo peor que puede pasar es que te rechace- sí, eso era lo que Draco temía, que lo rechazara_

_Hermione y Draco salieron de sus despachos, y se dirigieron a la entrada principal del ministerio para regresar a sus casas por red flu; pero ninguno se imaginó que esa noche solo tomarían una chimenea, y que solo llegarían a una casa._

_-Hermione- dijo Draco al verla pasar_

_-Buenas noches Draco- Hermione no quería sufrir más_

_-Yo…- Draco dudó –quería hablar contigo- no sabía por qué estaba tan nervioso. ¡Ah, claro! Porque estaba a punto de declarársele al amor de su vida_

_Se acercó a ella, la tomó por la cintura y observó como los ojos de la chica se posaban en sus labios. Decidió acortar la distancia y posar sus labios en los de Hermione. Su beso fue suave y tierno. Al encontrarse, sus lenguas retrocedieron y se volvieron a unir en un beso un tanto más apasionado. Ambos sentían sus alientos entremezclarse y disfrutaban del bello momento. Draco se separó de la castaña pues sabía que primero tenía que pronunciar unas palabras_

_-Hermione- ella no levantó su rostro -¿te gustaría compartir a mi lado el camino que me queda por recorrer?-_

_Hermione alzó su cara, miró a Draco y sonrió como nunca antes_

_-Si Draco, me encantaría- _

_Era la quinta vez que sus miradas se encontraban y a Draco le parecía la mejor de todas… pero no se esperaba cómo sería la siguiente_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sexto encuentro**

Draco se sentó a cenar solo en su apartamento. Estaba sumamente nervioso por el gran paso que daría al día siguiente.

Se duchó por tercera vez en ese día y se metió a la cama. Al sentir el roce de las sábanas con su cuerpo recordó la sexta vez que sus miradas se habían encontrado.

_Draco besó a su Hermione y la guió hasta las chimeneas. Pensó claramente en su apartamento y tomó fuertemente la mano de la castaña_

_-¿En dónde estamos Draco?- el sonrió con picardía_

_-Bienvenida a mi apartamento- y la besó con más intensidad, más pasión y más salvajemente_

_Hermione rió divertida al ver la reacción del rubio al notar la respuesta al beso salvaje_

_-Después de todo, eres una leona- y juntos rieron mientras se dirigían a la recámara_

_Se recostaron delicadamente. Draco se posó en cima de la castaña y comenzó a besarla. Primero en los labios, luego en el cuello y siguió dando pequeños mordiscos en el lóbulo de su oreja; gesto al que la castaña respondió con leves gemidos que delataban su agrado._

_La ayudó a desabotonarse la blusa y a quitarse los jeans. Mientras el bajaba por todo su cuello y hombros, la castaña le quitaba la camisa al rubio y trazaba líneas en su perfectamente delineado torso._

_El rubio le quitó el sostén a la leona y comenzó un rosario de besos alrededor de los firmes pechos de la chica._

_Ella le daba pequeños rasguños en la espalda, y juntos llegaron a la cúspide del placer, mirándose fijamente por un segundo, antes de que los dos quedaran dormidos, uno contra el otro, en esa fría pero calurosa noche invernal._

_Esa había sido la sexta vez que sus miradas se encontraban de manera tan significativa. Esa había sido la vez en que los dos se habían entregado sus almas el uno al otro y en que sus miradas delataban todos los sentimientos que los embargaban; y prevalecía uno: Amor._

Recordó también que los encuentros que había recordado eran solo los seis más importantes, pues había habido muchas otras ocasiones en que sus miradas se habían encontrado, pero éstas, eran las más especiales para él, las que habían dejado huella en él para siempre.

**Séptimo encuentro**

Despertó al día siguiente más nervioso que el día anterior pero más seguro de sí mismo a la vez.

Se duchó, se arregló perfectamente, se puso la loción que sabía era la preferida de la castaña y repasó de nuevo sus líneas.

Una lechuza había llegado a su ventana. Tomó la carta y la lechuza se fue volando

**Draco,**

**Solo envío esta carta para desearte suerte el día de hoy, sé que es muy importante para ti, y en verdad espero que todo salga a la perfección.**

**Suerte.**

**Tu amigo siempre,**

**Blaise Zabini**

La carta de su amigo le subió el ánimo y ya no estaba tan nervioso.

Otra lechuza llegó a su ventana, tomó la carta y la lechuza voló como la anterior

**Querido Draco,**

**Te deseo mucha suerte el día de hoy. Quiero que sepas que estás tomando la decisión correcta, tu felicidad está a su lado.**

**Espero que todo salga como lo planeado y te deseo la mayor felicidad posible.**

**Tuya siempre,**

**Pansy P.**

Se sentía mejor al saber que sus dos mejores amigos lo apoyaban en su decisión.

Le quedaban 6 horas para que Hermione llegara a su apartamento; y él tenía que tener todo en orden y acomodado.

Desapareció para ir a la florería más grande del callejón Diagon y compró algunos lirios que decorarían la entrada a la puerta de su apartamento. Rosas que estarían colocadas como centro de mesa. Y pétalos de rosas blancas que estarían perfectamente acomodados en la cama.

Después pasó a comprar muchas veladoras. Compró con olor a coco, canela, menta y cacao. Así, el aire estaría perfectamente ambientado.

Compró la mejor botella de vino hecho por elfos y se dispuso a guisar el plato favorito de su leona: paella.

Su madre le había enseñado bastante bien a cocinar y él disfrutaba hacerlo para su amada.

Ya todo estaba listo, puso un poco de música instrumental para ayudar a calmarse y aguardó la hora en que la castaña llegaría.

-oo-

Hermione iba vestida con un hermoso vestido rojo con un escote en la espalda y llevaba su cabello amarrado en un chongo dejando lucir su estilizado cuello.

Al llegar, se impresionó por los bellísimos lirios que guiaban su entrada. No sabía qué era lo que Draco tramaba, pero sin duda le gustaría.

Draco la vio entrar, le maravilló la hermosura con la que iba vestida y al entrar se deleitó con la expresión de s cara al percibir el aroma que rondaba el ambiente.

-Madame- dijo Draco abriéndole una silla para que se sentara

-Oh Draco, esto es hermoso- todo estaba iluminado con velas y tenía música de fondo que le daba un toque más romántico

-Todo para mi princesa- dijo sencillamente el rubio

Cenaron amenamente, degustando del delicioso vino y charlando animadamente.

Llegó la hora del postre: un delicioso pastel de chocolate con cerezas.

Al terminar la cena, Draco se disculpo un momento

Regresó, se hincó ante Hermione y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro mostrándole un hermoso anillo con una amatista incrustada al centro. (la piedra favorita de Hermione)

-Hermione Jane Granger, prometo amarte y cuidarte por toda la eternidad, ¿me harías el grandísimo honor de ser mi esposa y compartir conmigo el resto de mis días?-

Hermione estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no se había esperado esto y sentía una alegría inmensa

-Sí, si Draco, acepto ser tu esposa- y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras Draco deslizaba el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de la chica.

Sus ojos se encontraron y se dijeron más de lo que se podrían decir con palabras

_Sí. Definitivamente era cierto, el siete era un número mágico y ésta había sido la séptima vez que sus miradas se encontraban en esa forma tan especial para los dos._ Pensó Draco al observar esos ojos color chocolate que le decían lo mismo que sus labios: Sí, acepto.

La llevó cargando hasta su habitación, la besó y disfrutó de su expresión al ver lo hermosamente adornada de la habitación.

Juntos terminaron la noche como mejor lo podían hacer. Uniéndose en alma y cuerpo.


	7. Chapter 7

**ola de nuevo a todos!**

**espero que hayan disfrutado de todo el fic y que disfruten de este ultimo capi!**

**_los personajes le pertenecen a la magnifica J.K. Rowling_**

**_disfruten_**

**La primera vez**

Habían pasado dos meses, la boda ya estaba planeada y todos esperaban a los novios.

Draco entró acompañado de su padrino de anillos: Blaise; y esperó a que la novia hiciera su entrada triunfal.

Ginny entró primero, luciendo un hermoso vestido azul turquesa. Le siguió Pansy, la segunda dama de honor. Y al final: Luna, las tres con un vestido azul turquesa pero de diferente tonalidad. Las tres dando introducción a la entrada de la maravillosa novia.

Hermione salió, con un vestido blando hermoso. Jamás se había visto a una novia tan guapa y feliz como ella en ese momento. Ella misma se sentía la mujer más feliz del planeta. Venía acompañada de Harry, el padrino de arras, quien la entregó al elegante novio que la esperaba ansiosamente.

La ceremonia comenzó y los novios no dejaban de lanzarse miradas. Miradas que no coincidían; Draco admiraba su belleza y veía de nuevo al frente, Hermione admiraba su elegancia y miraba de nuevo al frente.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, ¿aceptas amar y respetar a Hermione Jane Granger por el resto de tus días?-

-Sí, aceptó- Hermione no podía ver bien a Draco pues unas gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos

-Hermione Jane Granger, ¿aceptas amar y respetar a Draco Lucius Malfoy hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Sí, acepto-

-Puede besar a la novia-

Los dos se unieron en un tierno y suave beso, como el primero que se dieron, en el Ministerio de Magia.

Draco no cabía en sí de dicha. Sus miradas se encontraron y se dieron cuenta que desde ese momento, estarían juntos por siempre

Era la primera vez que se encontraba con la dulce y hermosa mirada de _Hermione Jane Malfoy._

**por favor dejen reviews!**

**plis plis plis! jejejejje**

**;)**

**mil gracias por leer!**

**se les quiere!**


End file.
